Craft breweries, pub breweries and beverage manufacturing facilities have become increasingly popular in recent years with the decrease in demand for larger national producers. More and more, beer drinkers are looking for a better taste and a higher quality beer which the leading industry suppliers are not producing.
The New Brewer Magazine is a publication produced by a national U.S. based organization. According to its Jun. 11, 2011 issue and other coverage, 600 breweries are currently in the planning stages. Only ninety-seven new “craft” breweries opened in 2010. Most craft brewers distribute through local distribution outlets. One factor that leads to the economics decision to produce and sell locally is the relatively short shelf life of the beer.
Currently, the industry is dominated by InBev, a South African company that is a subsidiary Anheuser-Busch. InBev currently sells more than 100 million barrels a year, with retail of as much as $400 per barrel. This relatively “untapped” market presents tremendous opportunity for “craft” brewers who can capture even hundredths of a percentage of national the market.
Breweries and brew pubs typically require a permanent building facility. Initial capital costs to start a brewery range anywhere from $200,000 to millions. Craft breweries and pub breweries are comprised of brewing specific or related industry equipment which must be purchased and assembled at an existing site or newly built site.
A major problem in the brewing industry is the cost of establishing a brewery; typical buildings are not designed for optimal usage of the equipment or the surroundings for the effective production and promotion of the product. Further, often times many costly modifications must be made to the equipment or the building facility to achieve optimal functionality of the equipment. Likewise, the costs of labor, consultation, set up, adjustment, calibration and utilities also increase the price of establishing a brewery.
Another problem known in art is the large foot print a typical brewery creates. Brewery equipment is large and may span across an entire building or warehouse. Further, it is common in the craft beer industry to expand once a product becomes more recognized and demanded. Currently, brewery owners have no choice but to expand their permanent structures or relocate the entire brewery itself. Due to building restrictions, expanding permanent structures may be extremely difficult and costly.
Another problem known in the art is how brewery and brew pub owners are restricted from relocating. Many owners may desire to relocate or move their brewery or pub to another location for better markets. However, the option of relocating an entire brewery is virtually impossible because of the permanent structure and equipment set up. Moving an entire brewery would require the same cost as starting a new one.
Therefore a need exists for a cheaper and more easily established brewing system that does not require expensive modifications or equipment installation. Further, a need exists for a brewing system which is already calibrated and installed to eliminate or decrease the costs of labor, installation and consultation.
Moreover, a need exists for a modular brewing system which may be shipped, transported, or relocated without expensive repairs and moving costs. Further, a need exists for a brewing system which allows for easy and rapid expansion to output more product without having to pay for costly modifications to an existing structure.
A need exists for a brewing system which is pre-fabricated and pre-installed with inter-connecting piping and electrical connects as well as pre-testing.